


祈福之时

by Violet_Black



Series: 温室 [3]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 温室 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567984
Kudos: 4





	祈福之时

预警：双性！Peter，十分不健康  
*setting：养父子AU

我会下地狱的。  
男孩迷迷糊糊地这么想着。  
他被Tony按在落地窗前，一条腿高高抬起，承受着对方凶猛的进攻。发育的胸脯压在冰凉的玻璃前，乳尖被激得早早就挺立起来，勃起的性器不停摩擦着落地窗，留下暧昧的痕迹。  
“呜啊……啊！”  
性器在后穴内一下又一下地顶弄到他的敏感点，Peter站立着的那条腿绷得紧紧的，一直在不停颤抖。男人突然伸手挤压他的胸部，乳汁从奶孔里面喷出来，溅在落地窗上，又顺着玻璃缓缓流下，留出一道道色情的水痕。  
被这淫靡的场景刺激到，男孩终于射了出来。精液一股股浇在玻璃窗上，和滴落下来的乳汁混杂在一起。  
“哈啊……”  
繁华的夜景被他的体液遮盖住。Peter羞耻地闭上眼，花穴一张一合地瓮动着，淫水顺着大腿根往下流，像是已经迫不及待要吃下什么大东西一样。  
Tony将他翻过身来，男孩整个后背贴上自己刚才喷出来的乳汁和精液，粘稠感让他忍不住轻轻颤抖了一下。男人把阴茎从后穴里抽出来，察觉到男孩的穴口不自觉收缩，好像在热情地挽留他，忍不住掐了一把他生完宝宝后愈发丰软的臀肉。  
“前后两张小嘴都这么贪吃，你可真会让daddy为难。”  
他把性器埋入早就汁水泛滥的花穴，男孩迷迷糊糊地哼唧几声，竟是抖着身子直接潮吹了。  
淫水一股股浇在男人的龟头上，温软湿热的感觉让他头皮一阵发麻，低喘了一会儿扳开男孩的双腿，顶到他最深处开始狠狠地操弄。  
Peter不知道自己到底高潮了多少次，他像是被钉在男人的肉棒上，五脏六腑都要被顶得错了位，双手胡乱地攀住对方的脊背，哭喊得几乎发不出声音也没见男人停下。  
到最后他真的没办法发出声音了，因为Tony把手指伸入了他的口腔，在里面肆意搅弄，来不及吞咽的口水把男人的手指弄得湿淋淋的，从嘴角溢出来掉落在他发育的胸部，被男人涂抹开，晕染出一片晶亮的水光。  
“小声点，宝宝在睡觉呢。”  
Tony在他耳边低语。  
他痉挛着再次前后同时达到了高潮，整个人身上全是乱七八糟的液体，眼角红得像是只小兔子，软得没力气，最后抽噎着被人抱到浴室清理。  
“你，你别忘了……”  
他拽着Tony的袖子，迷糊着用沙哑的声音提醒。  
男人顿了一下，将人放进温水里，手指探进他被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的花穴，然后淡淡地应了一声。

Peter重新开始了学业。  
他走进很久之前就该进入的MIT校园，和同龄人的接触令男孩有些无措，也许是太长时间没有过正常的交往了，他总会不自觉地躲掉这些不必要的交际。  
事实上，他到现在都觉得这很令人难以置信。Tony居然真的答应了他重新上学的要求，哪怕自己付出了一定代价。  
男人不再干涉他的任何事，偶尔会发过来几张照片，大多是宝宝Tom的，Peter只是匆匆扫过几眼便不再理会。  
他知道自己到底在害怕什么，知道自己为什么这么急着逃离。  
Peter早把卧室窗帘拉上了，透不过的光线让屋子里变得昏暗，只有手机屏幕还泛着刺眼的光。男孩蜷着身子缩在床头，有些怔愣地看着那条信息，屏幕黑下来又被他机械地按亮。  
Tony Stark是个多么可怕的家伙，Peter用了那么长时间告诉自己那些触碰，那些抚摸都只不过是心不甘情不愿的屈从罢了，可对方仅仅用一句“I miss u”就能让他丢盔卸甲抛弃掉所有的伪装。  
他爱上了自己的养父。  
男孩觉得自己像是被扣在玻璃罩子里养着的花，他现在疯狂地渴求着男人的温度，气味，呼吸，手指按压自己头皮的力道，划过嘴唇的令人战栗的舔舐，还有很多——  
喘息声逐渐粗重起来，手机不自觉从手中滑落，他忍不住把手伸进自己的睡裤，学着Tony的手法揉弄肿胀起来的阴茎，但那不够……  
Peter不知道自己怎么了，他趴在床上双腿张开，手指插进自己的花穴，淫水欢快地冒出来，打湿了男孩的手掌，但深处瘙痒的感觉一直不曾消退，他跌跌撞撞地拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一个跳蛋，胡乱打开后直接按在了自己的阴蒂上。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
振动的小东西压在敏感的肉粒上，那一瞬间的刺激直接让男孩激动地喷出一大股淫水，他不满足地把跳蛋塞进去，碰到穴口时摸了一手的滑腻，玩具进去发出“咕叽”的声响。男孩被淫水覆盖的掌心撸动着自己涨硬的性器，整个人身上都泛出一种被操熟了的粉红，那是被情欲滋润出来的光泽。  
Peter咬着下唇，甜腻的呻吟从鼻腔里溢出，他的另一只手忍不住摸上自己的胸部，毫无章法地揉捏着乳尖，奶水断断续续地从里面流出来，男孩学着养父的样子舔了舔沾满汁水的手指，每根手指都被他小猫进食一样舔舐得干干净净。  
他被自己玩弄着达到了高潮，射出精液的时候，男孩用沾满淫液的手指拨通了男人的号码，他夹着双腿侧躺在床上，花穴里的跳蛋还在震动，连带着自己的呼吸都难以平复。  
“Peter？”  
许久之后他听见养父的声音，被电流处理过的声音依旧让男孩战栗，身体最深处汹涌的湿意再也无法忽视，他发出一声变了调的尖叫后，跳蛋“啵叽”一声从穴口挤了出来，一大股淫水喷出来，打湿了男孩的大腿内侧和床单。  
我会下地狱的。  
他闭上眼，战栗又期待地听着那边突然而至的沉默。

——FIN


End file.
